


Visiting, part 19

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Beach City (Steven Universe), Gay, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Keyblade: No Name (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, The Diamond Authority (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: Braig and Terra visit White Diamond to know more things about Luxu and the Master of Masters
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu/Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 19

The next morning, Terra was the first one who woke up from the bed. He looked at Braig, peacefully sleeping for once, and left a soft kiss on his forehead that made him to smile a bit. After washing his face, he looked through the window, and started to observe this world better. The keyblade wielder saw both humans and those gems, and these last had many different forms: tiny, short, big, fit, round, with strange hair styles... Far away, on the beach, he saw a group of them playing volleyball and making enough noise to wake up everyone (except Braig, of course, neither a hurricane wakes him up). On the seafront, he saw a thin, pink gem, with her gemstone on the tummy selling flowers. He smiled at her, but looking with more attention, he saw that she had just one eye (the other one looked...cracked). His smile faded away, thinking who could do such thing to her...and remembering how he used the darkness to defeat Braig and leaving him with an eye less. In that moment, he couldn’t care less, he was a thug who “kidnapped” Xehanort and someone had to teach him a lesson (before knowing the plans that the old keyblade master had for him during the next ten years). But even if Braig was possessed, he missed an eye for a decade, and remembering what he said to him in the asylum as apology, Terra would like to help him to get it back...

He felt himself saddening, which woke up Xemnas:

-What bothers you, Terra?-the nobody asked.

-...I was just...thinking about the past-he answered-All the things I did, and happened to me, like Xehanort taking my body or...how I hurt Braig with the darkness.

The nobody hummed in response, and he tried, more or less, to comfort Terra:

-During the times of the first Organization XIII, having only one eye never bothered Xigbar. He still was...an efficient member despite how irritating he could be sometimes.

Terra smiled lightly, and came closer to Braig, who was still sleeping. Trying not to awake him, he left another kiss, this time on the scars of his ruined eye. However, that made him moan softly and, consequently, to wake up:

-Hey...good morning, Hot Stuff-and he smiled-I like your kisses, but don’t leave too much on my eye. I like it too much...

Terra chuckled and started to cook the breakfast (the hotel had a small kitchen on the room), and his boyfriend turned on the TV and put the dishes and cups on the table. Both men enjoyed the breakfast watching a strange TV show from that world which, casually, was called “Crying Breakfast's Friends”, and the characters only did that all the time. The young keyblade wielder made a question:

-I don’t understand this cartoon. Who would like to see a TV show about crying characters?

Munching his bacon, Braig gave a curious answer:

-The same people who enjoy playing our franchise.

-Our what?-Terra found that strange. His boyfriend drank a big shot of coffee and said it was nothing, leaving the brown haired man confused.

After that, they went out from the hotel room and decided to continue with their mission, when suddenly, they found a cat roaming near them. It looked lost, or maybe it was just exploring, but with a portal, Braig was able to catch it, and when he looked it closely, both his heart and Xigbar’s one melted. The kitty was white, with brown and black dots and, again, just one blue eye.

-I’ve seen cats in Radiant Garden, but no one like this. Can we keep it, Terra?

-W...Wait, we can’t take animals from another worlds that easily. And I’m sure that this cat has an owner. We should ask for him or her.

The one eyed man puffed out his cheeks:

-You always do the right thing, don’t you? But ok, we’ll ask for the owner...

The kitty meowed and pawed Braig’s eyepatch, making him to melt again. Even so, they went through the city asking for the cat’s owner until a blonde girl told them that it belonged to the Crystal Gems that lived in the temple.

-The Temple?-Terra asked.

-It’s easy to see it, it’s the big female statue on the other side of the beach.

Both men remembered to see it when they arrived yesterday, and thanking the girl, they walked to the zone where the statue was. From the air, it wasn’t very impressive, but from the ground it imposed respect and majesty at the same time (even if the time faded it slowly). When they reached the house that was there, the cat escaped from Braig’s hands and reunited with a tall woman with some kind of square afro hair, pinkish skin tone and sunglasses. Picking up the cat, she smiled and said:

-You’ve arrived just in time. Thanks for finding my dear Steven Cat. You’re Terra and Braig, aren’t you?

-Yeah, you’re wel...wait, how do you know our names?-Braig asked, narrowing his eye.

-Every gem knows it. What you did to protect Little Homeworld from those dark monsters was so brave, and me, Garnet, and the other Crystal Gems are grateful for that.

Terra smiled and bowed lightly:

-We were just doing what we must, Garnet. And nice to meet you.

The fusion was happy to meet both men too, and suddenly she asked them about their keyblades, telling them that she haven’t seen one for a long time:

-Almost seven thousand years ago, the Great Diamond Authority wielded that mysterious weapons, and three of them were considered as masters. Sadly, during the first era, only the four Diamonds could wield them, not allowing anyone to have it. Now it’s different, but I haven’t seen another gem with a keyblade yet...and it seems that it won’t be one in the future.

-Dude, that’s sad. But how can you be sure about that? As if you could predict the future...

Garnet smiled at that:

-Actually, I can. It’s part of my powers-she half-lowered her glasses and they could see that she had a third eye on her forehead, winking twice-It’s not a exact vision, it’s based in probabilities. The eye you have in your keyblade, however, can offer a more exact vision.

Braig dropped a heartbeat and Terra couldn’t believe that. She really knew things about Luxu’s keyblade? Could she be Luxu camouflaged? They couldn’t know, but both Braig and Terra wouldn’t let their guard down. Garnet, watching their reactions, started to explain herself:

-These last days, the Diamonds have been telling to the youngest gems and members from the Crystal Gems, including me, the stories about their days during a far, far away era called “the Fairytale Era”. And in some of them, they always talked about a man who had an eye that could see the future a million times more exactly than the sapphires, and the legend of how he took off that eye and put it on the keyblade you actually have.

-The Master of Masters...-Braig whispered, feeling the anxiety rising on his chest, remembering Luxu’s “arguments” to take his body, and some of the memories that body snatcher had about that man. He clearly saw the other hooded man, explaining the whole “eye on the keyblade” thing. That feelings, joined with the remembrance of how terrifying it was, made him to shake and cry, while Terra hugged and comforted him. Garnet apologized for sending the one eyed man into hysterics, telling him and his boyfriend that it wasn’t her intention.

-It’s ok. Sometimes...it happens to him. The guy you mentioned and, especially, one of his disciples, Luxu, hurt Braig...psychologically. Those monsters...-and he hugged the guard, making him to calm a little. On Garnet’s side, the name of Luxu made her to foresee something:

-Luxu...the Diamonds mentioned him too...And I can see him in your future, Braig. He’s here...waiting for the adequate moment to attack.

Wiping his tears, the one eyed man asked the fusion when would he attack them, but that was more difficult to predict. Gritting his teeth in anger and summoning the No Name keyblade, he asked Garnet to bring him and Terra to the Diamonds to make them some questions. Watching the pain in his eye and how he cried when she talked about that, she accepted and, using a strange platform, they arrived in Gem Homeworld, a world connected to the other one. The fusion told them to go directly to see White Diamond, the older from the four Diamonds and the one who would probably know the most about the “Master of Masters”.

After running for a few minutes through long corridors and watching another gems having happy lives, they finally reached White Diamond’s chamber. Hitting the door, Braig almost screamed:

-Hey, you old gem! Open now, I have some questions for you!

The giant door opened and they could see a huge woman sitting on the floor, with her gem on her forehead. She was meditating, but when she saw the two men, she talked with her melodious voice:

-Two humans? What brings you to Homeworld?

Angrily, Braig answered:

-You met the bastard who stole my body and his stupid Master! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM!?-and summoned the keyblade as if he’d be about to fight.

-Braig, calm down!-Terra asked, worried. The Diamond, taking deep breath, said:

-It has been a looong time since I saw that keyblade, and yes, I met its first owner. However, I’ll only tell you both if you relax first.

Doing a titanic effort, Braig clenched his left fist and made the keyblade to disappear. Terra put a hand on his back, stroking it by making small circles, until his one eyed boyfriend finally relaxed. Holding both humans on her right hand, she started to tell them how Homeworld was one with lots of other worlds, and how she and the other three Diamonds met the Master of Masters. It seemed that he personally travelled there, desirous to know more about the Great Diamond Authority and proposing them some kind of deal. If the four lent him and his disciples a small bunch of gems for the events that would happen in Daybreak Town, he would share his future vision with them. At the beginning, her, Yellow and Blue rejected the deal, and only Pink Diamond wanted to know even if she had tons of sapphires that could do it for her just by giving them an order. Apparently, the Master of Masters told her about two wars that would happen to her: the first one was the Great Keyblade War, which was near to come; and the second one would be further, and decisive for her fate.

-And what happened next?-asked Terra.

-He was right. The second war he referred was the Gem Rebellion on Earth, which changed Pink’s fate forever. I knew she lied to everyone, but Yellow and Blue didn’t knew the thruth; and the three of us accepted his predictions until he, strangely, disappeared.

-And what about the son of a bitch he used to called Luxu?-Braig asked, a bit annoyed.

The giant gem didn’t like Braig’s tone, but still, she gave him the answer:

-He was close to him, like a Pearl to her Diamond. He didn’t talk so much, but when I first met him, he had the keyblade you have now in your hands. 

-Why didn’t you crush him with your hands? He truly deserved and deserves it...

-I hadn’t reasons to do that, and I didn’t want to lose the other predictions from his Master. But after knowing that he stole your body, I feel nothing but sadness for you. I say that because I did something similar in the past by controlling other gem’s minds and bodies...

After the rest of the explanations, both men went out of White Diamond’s chamber. Braig felt a bit better, but the fact that Luxu could attack him again always rattled him. Terra put his arm on his boyfriend’s thin shoulders and remembered him that he wasn’t alone, Smiling a bit, he kissed his cheek and part of his anxiety flew away, like butterflies.


End file.
